Semiconductor devices fabrication involves many processes, such as chemical-mechanical polishing/planarization (CMP) for planarizing surfaces of a wafer. The CMP process implements a combination of chemical and mechanical forces. For example, the CMP process involves both mechanical grinding and wet etching to generate a smooth surface on a wafer for subsequent processes (e.g., photolithography) in the fabrication of semiconductor devices.